


Worth It

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [91]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Modern, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed the swirling leaves, the single, strange, warm breeze, and the lack of traffic from the roads that were on either side of you. You would have noticed the sudden drop in temperature and the changing trees. You would have seen plants come back from the dead, then shrink into little spuds, disappearing into the ground. You would have seen water come up from the ground like magic, un- melting back into snow.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Modern  
> (H/C)= hair color

**Worth It**

**For** **zaniahachird**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **17**

*******************

Music blaring through your earphones, you blew a bubblegum bubble. Pulling it into your mouth, you popped it, foot pressing against the ground to push your skateboard forward.

Seeing a couple on a morning jog, you rode off a driveway, to the side of the street. Your (H/C) hair flew back with the wind. A beanie kept the earphones from falling out of place with all your movement. It also kept your ears warm. It didn't hurt that it looked cool, too.

The couple nodded at you, and you lifted a hand in return. At the next break, you rode back onto the sidewalk. You weren't necessarily in a rush, but you wanted to read a few chapters of your book before class started.

Suddenly, you stopped. With a stomp, the other end of your skateboard into your waiting hand. You shrug it under your arm, walking through the short stock of trees. You veered off a little, walking to a beautiful rock formation. The boulders were perfect for sitting down and relaxing.

The rock was cold from the frigid night, but you gently lowered yourself on it, pulling out the book you were practically dying to read. Without much thought, you lowered the volume of your music, keeping an ear out for the school's warning bell. The school was close enough to walk to, even once the warning bell sounded.

For several minutes, your eyes devoured the printed words. You soaked up every bit of information possible. It was one of your favorite books, so you had read it many times before, but that only made you more excited to get to the best parts. It was just a couple of pages away, too.

Your lips broke into a smile, your grasp tightening on the sides of the book. Unconsciously, you pulled the words closer, ducking your head down to meet it. Your pulse rose, blocking out the changing world around you.

If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed the swirling leaves, the single, strange, warm breeze, and the lack of traffic from the roads that were on either side of you. You would have noticed the sudden drop in temperature and the changing trees. You would have seen plants come back from the dead, then shrink into little spuds, disappearing into the ground. You would have seen water come up from the ground like magic, un- melting back into snow.

If you had been paying attention, you would have heard the noisy footsteps and heavy huff. You would have noticed an auburn haired boy stop in his tracks, a large dragon by his side. You would have seen them staring at you with confusion and curiosity.

"Hello," a voice called out.

The word was foreign to you at first, but after a few seconds something in your brain clicked, letting you understand the old language.

"Hi." You did a quick glance over the boy. He wore a ridiculous amount of leather. He leaned slightly on his leg, and you noticed his prosthetic. A big medieval but you supposed it worked. His shaggy hair was a mess, not that he seemed to care. Bright green eyes showed friendliness, so you returned your gaze back to the book.

"What are you reading?"

"(Favorite Book)."

"Hmm, I've never heard of it. Is it good?"

You absent mindedly nodded. "Yeah, my favorite."

"Cool."

He took a step closer, a thin layer of snow crunching under his foot. Noticing the new blanket covering the ground, you lowered your book in shock.

"When did it snow?" Eyes wide, they darted back up to the strange boy.

"Um," he frowned. "A few months ago. It's finally warming up, so there isn't much left."

This was news to you.

"A few months ago? This is the first snow of the season."

"No, it's not," he kindly disagreed. He was timid and shy about it, but he knew he was right. Just a few weeks ago they had been trapped indoors due to a blizzard. It was most definitely  _not_  the first snow of the season.

But then again, something did seem off about this girl.

"Where are you from?" he asked, trying to wisely avoid an argument. Studying your clothing, he noted, "You don't seem to be from around here.

You frowned. "I was born here." You glanced around the clearing, noticing for the first time all the changes. You jumped up in panic. "Wait! Where am I? This isn't- but I- what the- how did- what's going on?"

The boy took an uneasy step back. What was with this girl, he wondered? What in Thor's name was going on?

A scream shook him out of his thoughts.

The girl had jumped back, tripping over the rock she had been sitting on and falling back into the snow.

He reached out an arm, his mouth opening in surprise. Nothing came out, and he realized he didn't know your name.  He darted around the rock, kneeling down to help you up.

"Are you-?"

"Monster!" you screeched, scrambling back.

"Huh?" he asked, turning to see Toothless lazily make his way over. "Ah." You must be from a tribe where dragons were the enemy. No wonder you were scared. Well, he'd just have to fix that.

"That's Toothless, my dragon. He's not a monster; he's my friend."

"D- Dragon?"

Dragon? How could this be? It certainly looked like the mythical creature from the drawings you'd seen. But a real dragon? That was ridiculous! This was ridiculous!

"Yes, dragon. Here on Berk, dragon are our friends."

"Berk," you whispered, your mind thinking through all the famous stories everyone knew about. And again, everyone knew they were made up, not real, a figment of the imagination to pass the time on cold or rainy days. "No," you shook your head. "D- Dragons aren't real. Berk isn't real. They're just stories, legends."

Okay. He didn't know how to respond to that. "Um, both Berk and dragons are real. Maybe I should take you to Gothi."

"Who?"

"Our healer. She's the best healer we have in the village. You probably hit your head on something- probably the fall. Come on, she'll know what's going on." Helping your shocked state up, he gently lead you to the yawning dragon.

You giggled at the sight. "He's kind of cute."

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" You both climbed onto the saddle, where he instructed you to hold on tight. Apparently Toothless didn't do slow.

As warned, the eager dragon quickly woke up and zoomed upwards, quickly leaving the forest. You let out a little shriek at the sudden and strange movements, but you quickly found you enjoying the time in the air.

Okay, you decided, this is the best dream ever.

As it turned out, you weren't dreaming. This was real. You were in the time of Vikings. How you time traveled or why, you didn't know. After a few days, you decided you didn't care. While there weren't as many books on Berk as you would have liked and you had to learn their runes, but dragons made the lack of reading material worth it.

Many things were different. You had to get used to using candles instead of flicking on a light switch, out houses instead of warm bathrooms, fires instead of heaters, and much more. But, again, dragons made it worth it.

Another thing that made the change worth it? One very kind, patient, attentive, hot boy named Hiccup. While it took him nearly a year to ask you out, you quickly settled into a comfortable relationship and lived many years in happiness.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
